You're not friends
by Lea.Vuillaume
Summary: Buffy remembers what Spike had told her about her relation shipe with Angel, but what if this now applied to Spike and her ? It will take a tragic event for her to come to her senses, but is it to late ?


**Hi ! Here's a new Spuffy One-Shot, I really hope you like it !**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything**

"You're not friends, you'll never be friends. You'll be in love t'ill it kills you both. You'll fight, and you'll shag, and you'll have each other t'ill it makes you quiver but you'll never be friends. Love isn't brain children, it's blood, blood screaming inside you to work it's will." He had said this.

She remembered three years ago when he had said this. And today she finally understood what he meant about blood because she felt it. She was craving for him so much, she was aching when he wasn't here and her heart beat faster when he was close. But she couldn't act on it, if she did, she would lose everything, her friends would never approve or they would blame him when in this story, she was the bad guy. Him ? He just wanted to be close, he just wanted her to let him love her. And what did she do ? She pushed him around, shutting him out when all he wanted was to help her. She doesn't really know why she was thinking about this, she just woke up this morning with an aching feeling in her chest, a bad feeling that wouldn't go away. Time was passing by and she knew that soon enough her loneliness in the house will be replaced by the crushing reality. Her fear became true when the door open. Her sister appeared, she looked like she had been crying, her eyes were red and there were dry tears on her cheeks.

"Dawn ? What happened ?" She asked to the crying girl

"It's Xander., He snapped. He killed Spike." Dawn sobbed

She doesn't move, she can't. Dead ? He can't be dead. Spike doesn't die, he's the one that never leave, he doesn't leave. Her knees gave in , she let herself fall to the floor, she struggle to breath. Being pulled out of heaven had been Hell, but the pain she was feeling right now was way worst. It was like dying all over again.

"Buffy ? Buffy, answer me !" The younger one begged

Buffy doesn't. She can't, her voice is gone, there's no point now. Even when she had to kill Angel it wasn't as painful. Something suddenly broke within her. She stand up on her feet and started to walk to the door. Her mind shut down and she was only aware of her surrounding once she reach the Magic Box. Buffy open the door only to find Anya and Xander arguing. The Slayer sees red. When Anya spotted her, she widen her eyes.

"Hi Buffster ! How are you doing ? I'm personally spending the best day of my life !" Xander genuinely smiled

"Shut up !" The girl snapped "You don't get to talk to me !"

Xander looked surprised of her reaction. He doesn't understand, how could he ? Buffy saw the other girl trying to talk to her but she doesn't hear, her attention only on Xander.

"You killed him. You think you did the right thing but you are wrong. He was the only reason I am still alive ! If he hadn't been here I would have killed myself a long time ago. Spike understood me on a level you never could, he was here and he was enough. I lied to him. I kept telling him that I couldn't fall in love with him but I already was. I want to kill you Xander. I'm done, I quit." Buffy's voice was calm and it gave huge chills to the two person listening to her

"Buffy, I don't get it, what did he do to you ! I think, him being dust is the best thing that could have happened." Xander argue

"You're stupid Xander !" Anya intervened "Don't you get it ? Buffy's in love with Spike and you just killed him. I wouldn't be surprised if she did killed you."

"I'm not going to kill you. Because I'm not a monster. But I don't ever want to see you again ! Do you get it !?" She snapped

Buffy doesn't wait for an answer, she storm of the shop and head to his crypt. She just want to feel the lingering of his presence. She opened the door and it hit her again, he's gone, and he's not coming back. Her fingers brushed against every furniture in the room, then she sees it, his coat, Buffy takes it carefully and put it on, she wrap herself in it and take a breath. Tears started then to rush down her cheeks.

"Do not cry, Child." A sudden voice echoed

Buffy looks up and her eyes fell on a woman glowing in front of her.

"Who are you ?" Buffy's voice sounded so weak

"One of the power, dear. I have come to give you your reward for your hard work fighting for us." The woman said smiling before disappeared.

Buffy frowned, closed her eyes again.

" 'llo luv."

Her mind stopped working. She didn't want to open her eyes because if she did he would go away.

"Luv, look at me, please. 'M really here. I promise." His voice is reassuring, his hand brushed her cheek lightly.

Buffy slowly open her eyes, he is here. Spike is here just in front of her. He has that smile that make her heart melt, he whipped the tears from her cheek.

" You're really here ?" She asked

" 'Am. Looks like someone on Earth didn't want me gone." Spike smirked

Buffy's heart burst out of joy, she had never been happier. She doesn't hold back when she throw herself at him, she hold on to him as if her life was depending on it. She felt him burying his face in her hair, he was holding on to her strongly too.

"Don't do this again ! I love you !" She cries

He doesn't answer, she breaks their embrace and look et him. Spike was crying.

"I love you so bloody much." He said

"Don't you dare leave me again." Buffy begged

"Never."

**THE END**


End file.
